Survival of the Fittest: Iowa Forest
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Jake, Danny, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Spud, Trixie, Sam, and Tucker are kidnapped and forced to participate in a series of games entirely for the author's own enjoyment. They will have to face floods, tornadoes, mice, and gluten-free pancakes! K plus in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Heh heh. I decided to take a break from my other stories. I also decided that if I didn't get myself in some of my stories soon, I would get my banana fly monsters and take over the world. Actually, I'm working on that with my giant squid, but volcanic activity has delayed the invasion.  
****So… I kidnapped Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Jake, Spud, and Trixie. And Sam and Danny and Tucker. They are all now in the middle of an Iowan forest for some reason. I'll fill you in on the details later.  
****I don't own AD:JL, Ben 10, or DP. I don't own Iowa either. *sigh***

Chapter One: Beginning the Game

In Amity Park-

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were lounging outside the Nasty Burger, just you know, loitering. However, their casual standing around was interrupted when a large portal opened up right in front of them. It was a dark forest green, and sparkled like firecrackers.

"Emma?" the threesome chorused. For some reason, they didn't notice the color differences between the two portals. (A/N See "The Two Kinds of Halfas" for more info")

"No!" exclaimed an insulted voice. A pair of hands grabbed Sam and Tucker and pulled them in, and then they came back and grabbed Danny, who was too thickheaded to run away.

"Aaahhhh!" the threesome screamed as they were whisked away to who knows where.

* * *

In NYC-

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were at the skate park, skating. They had taken a break, however, and were loitering like our ghostly friends previously had been. Then the same portal opened up in front of them, and the same thing happened.

"AAAhhh!" the threesome screamed as they were whisked away to who knows where.

* * *

In Bellwood-

Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were outside Mr. Smoothie, eating (or is it drinking?) their smoothies.

"So, what were saying about that alien that looked like a dragon?" Gwen asked her cousin. He had been talking about a dream he'd had last night. Ben opened his mouth to speak, but the emerald/forest green portal opened up. Gwen and Kevin were grabbed, followed soon by Ben, who yelped as the hands dragged him into the portal.

"My smoothie!" he shouted as the cup clattered to the pavement. It looked so forlorn, laying there on its side, its lid askew.

"Cool it, dude," a voice said as Ben was yanked into the portal. He gave an extremely girlish scream as he was whisked away to who knows where.

* * *

In who knows where-

Ben emerged from the portal, and had thankfully stopped screaming like a girl. Then he realized where he was. A girl stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. She wore a pair of casual blue jeans and a green shirt with holes in it that read "Respect Your Mother" with a picture of the Earth.

"Honestly, I like smoothies as much as the next person, but your obsession is just that. An obsession. Jeez." Then she stalked away. Ben looked around and realized that he was in a forest glade. Kevin and Gwen were standing off to the side. Ben joined them.

"Who are those people?" he asked, nodding to the other six people in two groups of three.

"Beats me. That Asian kid looks suspicious, though," commented Kevin.

"Well, I think that the pale kid over there, next to the Goth girl, I think he looks guilty," Ben said, adding his unneeded two cents.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

There was a loud BANG! Everyone looked to the center of the forest glade. The girl from before was standing there, talking on her phone.

"Yeah, I know, right? And then this kid assumes that because I'm in debate, it's Hart's shirt. Insane." The girl cut off abruptly.

"I gotta go, Shalini. I'll talk to ya later. Bye." Whoever had been on the other end must have said bye as well, because the girl stuck her phone in her pocket.

"Okay, I bet you're all wondering why you're here. It's so that you may compete in a new game devised by brilliant me. It's called Survival of the Fittest. And you are lucky enough to be in the first edition. So, here's what you do. I will divide you up into teams, you will do tasks and competitions, and you will survive. Sound good? Good. I will introduce you all now."

She introduced everybody. And she never told them anything. Just the names. So we know chaos will ensue.

"And now my name," the girl said.

"I have been known by many names. TheDryadPrincess, amdragon9, DragonPrincess19, Vader,"

Jake snickered. He was fried with a lightning bolt.

"Don't make fun of the Dark Side," the girl said casually.

"As well as Alligator M, Darth Warbeak, and dragongrrl9."

Ben snickered. He was fried with a lightning bolt.

"Don't underestimate the powers of the Dark Side," the girl said casually.

"But you may call me Claire." At this, Danny, Jake, and Ben burst out laughing simultaneously.

They were simultaneously fried with simultaneous lightning bolts.

"Stop it, ok?"

They stopped.

"Now, I bet you are all wondering where you are. You are in Iowa." Just about everybody gasped in horror.

"Oh no!" Jake moaned.

"Near my hometown, Muscatine," the girl continued.

More gasping and moaning.

"Which is known for its beautiful sunsets."

More gasping and moaning.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Muscatine is just around the bend, but you are stuck here in this forest."

"Oh, no. Why can't we get to civilization? Or as close as you get to civilization in Iowa?" moaned Jake.

He was struck with a lightning bolt.

"ENOUGH!" Claire thundered.

Everyone was quiet suddenly.

"Good. Now, you are close to civilization, but we can not get there. Because the technicalities would bore everyone, including myself, so just know you can't get out. You're first assignment is to form teams. I will form them for you."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, but my game, my rules." She smiled smugly.

"So, I'll be right back." She disappeared, then reappeared quickly.

"Oh, and the winning team gets an all-expense paid trip the Fun City in Burlington, Iowa!" Blank faces stared at her. They didn't know what Fun City was. Claire rolled her eyes. "They have laser tag, a water park, an arcade, a bowling alley, and go-carts. And it's all part of a hotel. So I'll see you soon." She disappeared.

Gradually and unconsciously, the nine people began to float together according to their gender.

* * *

About ten minutes later, when they were divided by gender-

Claire reappeared.

"Okay, here are your groups. Heroes;"

All the boys puffed out their chests.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Sidekicks;"

The boys looked pointedly at the girls.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"And Girls."

The boys looked puzzled.

The girls rolled their eyes.

The boys began to bicker about the groups.

"I'll obviously be in the hero group."

"Nuh-uh. I will."

"No, me!"

Claire sighed.

"Whatever. Here are the groups peoples. Heroes: Ben Tennyson, Jake Long, and Danny Fenton."

Ben, Danny, and Jake walked over to a large tree. A sign had appeared on it with the word "Heroes" in large gold letters.

"Sidekicks: Kevin Leven, Tucker Foley, and Spud."

Spud, Kevin, and Tucker walked over to a large tree with the sign "Sidekicks" on it in large blue letters.

"Hey, what about my last name?" Spud asked.

"It doesn't matter, Spud. Now, Girls, you know who you are." The girls walked over to a tree that had the sign "Girls" on it in large green letters.

"Okay, now your first official mission, building a tree house. This is where you'll stay during the game. The various supplies are scattered throughout the forest. I will be back tomorrow with a bonus round for the Heroes and the first game. I will check your tree houses in the morning, and the best one will earn their team a special surprise. Good luck!" And she walked away into the forest, talking on her cell phone.

"I know, Shalini. And then my cousin starts running around, shouting different meals, like 'Dinner!' and 'Breakfast!' I just played along. To believe that was a game of badminton, honestly. My family is nuts."

The nine people stared at her, then shrugged and began to talk to their teammates, desperate on winning the prize.

"Actually," Jake spoke up to the author.

"Yeah?"

"We just want to get to civilization."

He was fried with a lightning bolt.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank futureauthor13 and Luiz4200 for reviewing my story. I would also like to encourage those who read my stories but don't review to PLEASE review. Reviews keep my self-esteem up and give me encouragement and assurance that people like my stories.  
I don't own AD:JL, DP, or Ben 10.  
Enjoy, but please review.****

* * *

**

The Building of the Tree Houses

The Hero group-

"I should obviously be the one to look for supplies because I can fly, breath fire, and lift very heavy objects," Jake was saying. No one in the three wanted to be the one to actually build the tree house.

"I can do all that," Danny interrupted, "Well, not the breathing fire part, but I can shoot ectoplasmic blasts, not to mention that I can freeze things and become both intangible and invisible." Claire, who was listening in, rolled her eyes. She could see where this was going.

"Well, I can do all those things," Ben jumped in. "I can also duplicate myself, cause ultrasonic screams-"

"So can I!" shouted Danny.

"Become a slimy substance-"

"Cool," muttered Jake under his breath.

"Shoot rocks out of my hands and become bigger than ten dinosaurs." The other two heroes stared at him.

"You go ahead and get the supplies," Danny finally decided. "Jake and I will draw up the plans." Danny was their unofficial leader. Ben grinned and punched the Omnitrix. He turned into Big Chill and disappeared.

* * *

The Sidekick group-

Kevin was livid.

"I am so more powerful than Ben. He gets to go with the super powered kids, and I get stuck with the nerds." Tucker, who had been making a blueprint on his PDA with Spud, looked up.

"I am not a nerd!"

"Really?" Tucker decided not to reply.

"Why don't you get the supplies?" asked Spud, who was looking at Kevin. Tucker had returned to the blueprint.

"At least I'll be able to do something," grumbled Kevin. He stood up and walked away. Spud went back to the blueprint with Tucker.

"I think that we should get a tire swing," he said. Tucker tapped something on the screen with his stylus, and a tire sing appeared, hanging from a bough.

* * *

The Girl group-

Sam and Trixie were already building the tree house.

"Where does this go?" Trixie asked Sam, who was closest to the blueprint they had made. Sam consulted the blueprint.

"Right above that board," she said finally, pointing. Trixie went over to the small pulley system they had devised, and went up, placing the board in its spot.

"How many more?" she called down, nailing it into place.

"Only five, I think. I'll finish up the roof and you can finish the last wall as soon as Gwen comes back with more supplies." Trixie came down.

"Wow, ours is sweet," she commented. It was.

"Okay, here's the last of the boards that we need," said a voice. Gwen came out of the darkness, carrying five boards.

"Thanks. Think you can go find some paint?"

"I'm on it." With that, Gwen left.

Claire had scattered supplies for their tree houses throughout the forest they were in. So, naturally there was paint.

* * *

Five minutes later-

Sam, Gwen, and Trixie stood back to examine their handiwork. Their tree house gleamed, the first coat of brown paint glistening in the dappled sunlight. They were going to paint it a camouflage pattern.

"Perfect."

"Definitely."

The Heroes had a few boards nailed to the tree. They still hadn't decided what to do.

The Sidekicks had one wall up and a tire swing.

* * *

An hour later-

Sam dragged the cot that Gwen had in the forest into the basket. The cot was pulled up and dragged out. A few seconds later, Trixie stuck her head out the window.

"Next one!"

"Things are getting lighter, so what's next is only a box of supplies, and then a few paintings. Maybe later today we can do some drawings or decorate the inside with some colorful leaves," Sam called up. Furniture had been lying around as well. Trixie's head disappeared, but she stuck a thumbs-up out the window to show her approval.

The Heroes had one wall up.

The Sidekicks had a floor, three walls, and a tire swing up.

* * *

A half hour later-

Trixie, Gwen, and Sam were sitting outside their tree house, watching the dysfunctional boys struggle to put up their tree houses.

Claire sniggered from her perch on a cloud high above. So far, her plane was working out perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Luiz4200, futureauthor13, and Josie Mayrean for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome! Now, some notes.**

**Josie Mayrean: I will keep fluffiness out of my fanfic. Fluffiness would get in the way of the complete randomness, but thank you for your inquiry. As to the other questions, smoothies will play a minor role. However, "Peanut butter jelly time!" will play a larger role. **

**futureauthor13: Thank you! **

**Luiz4200: Thank you! In response to your question, not quite…**

* * *

The Grading of the Tree Houses, the Reward, and the Challenge

In an Iowan forest near Muscatine-

Gwen, Trixie, and Sam watched the sunset.

"You know, Claire was right," Sam said to Gwen. "That is a beautiful sunset." Gwen and Trixie nodded their heads in agreement.

The boys were working on their tree houses frantically, to busy to even bother enjoying the sunset.

* * *

At night-

The boys were still working, and the girls had climbed onto the roof of their tree house to examine the night sky. The threesome gave simultaneous gasp as a shooting star zoomed across the sky.

"You know, I've never really seen so many stars," Trixie said quietly.

"Or so many constellations," Gwen agreed.

"Or even the Andromeda Galaxy and Venus," Sam added. Venus was near the horizon, brighter than any of the stars, and a golden yellow.

"Yes, the night sky is beautiful," a voice said next to them. All three turned. It was Claire.

"At Lake Odessa, the constellations show as easily as if you are standing next to them," she continued. "Even in the heart of Muscatine, you can see the Big and Little Dippers, as well as many of the major constellations. See that?" she asked pointing to a group of stars that formed a W. "That's Queen Cassiopeia. Nearby or are the King, and her daughter, Andromeda." Then she disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

The next day-

The girls woke up to the sounds of the boys arguing. They still hadn't finished. The girls climbed down the ladder. There was a loud BANG!

"Good morning, everyone!" Claire chirruped. The boys stared at her, circles under their eyes.

"Now, I will grade your tree houses!" Claire walked around the clearing, examinging the houses.

"Okay, Heroes, first," she muttered to herself as she looked at a clipboard in her hand. She examined everything, from the lopsided wall to the half finished roof.

"Tsk tsk tsk," she said, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "Horrible. ½ out of 5." She wrote it down on her clipboard, and then waved her hand. The tree house immediately became perfect. The Heroes stared at her. Claire went on to the Sidekicks.

"Hmm, all four walls up, roof three quarters up, and a tire swing. No floor, though. 3 out of 5. I liked your tire swing," she told the Sidekicks, waving her hand and fixing the tree house. She walked over the Girls.

"Perfect tree house, 5 out of 5," she told them, marking it down on her clipboard. "I like your pulley system." She waved her hand.

"Go look inside now." The Girls did so. Soon Gwen stuck her head out the window.

"Appliances!" The boys stared at Claire, who shrugged. Trixie stuck her head out next.

"Stocked cupboard!" Sam stuck her head out.

"TV!"

The boys were now glaring at Claire, who shrugged again.

"That was the reward. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare the challenge for the Heroes." She disappeared with a poof. The boys went to explore their fixed tree houses. When they did, they noticed that there were only the bare necessities.

"This is all your fault!" shouted Danny.

"No, this is your fault, ghost boy!" Jake shouted back.

"If it isn't your fault, Dragon Kid, then it's E.T.'s!" Danny screamed, looking at Ben.

"WHAT?"

"If you had spent more time gathering supplies than trying to find a way out of here, we would have at least been better than the Sidekicks!" Jake shouted, turning on Ben as well.

"You WANTED me to find a way out! I kept on saying that we had to work on our tree house, but NO, you wanted me to WASTE MY TIME!" Ben hollered.

"STOP YELLING IN ALL CAPITALS!" Danny yelled at Ben.

The Sidekicks were glad that they had gotten extra points because of the tire swing. They only had one question.

"Where's the bathroom?" Spud asked lazily.

"We're in a forest, dude," replied Tucker, who was playing Pac-Man on his PDA.

"How many of those do you have?" Kevin asked Tucker.

"I only brought a few of my total. Just three." Kevin stared at Tucker, awestruck.

"So, does this Claire girl check out?" he asked, shaking off his awe.

"Yep. Not only does she check out, but she's a kid genius. She's thirteen, and has been accepted by a national wide program. Only ten people were chosen last year. She's also in ninth grade, taking two tenth grade classes and one with eleventh graders. Reads a lot, loves science, and writes poetry. She's won a few contests, including one state wide. She's won the local science fair last year and got 2nd place before that. The category she was in last year was also the largest one." Tucker let out an impressed whistle. "She's cool."

"I wonder if she's got a boyfriend," Spud said idly.

"Have you forgotten about Stacey?" Trixie asked. She had come down from the tree house.

"I'm back!" sang Claire as she reappeared in the clearing with a poof. A stage with a curtain draped over had appeared with her.

"Time for the Hero Challenge!"

* * *

A few minutes later-

"Okay, first I must ask you all this. Do you want to join the Dark Side?" Emma asked.

The Heroes shook their heads.

"Well, we have cookies."

The Heroes suddenly stopped mid shake and began to nod.

"Good. Before you join the Dark Side, however, you must prove your loyalty. I decided that a mere obstacle course was not enough, so your challenge is this!" Emma pulled a golden chord with a likewise golden tassel on the end. The curtain on the stage rose, to reveal:

Three plates piled and heaped high with pancakes. There were three chairs behind them, and syrup and butter next to each plate. The Heroes stared, aghast.

"Pancake eating contest!" Emma crowed.

* * *

After the pancake eating contest-

"We have a winner!" Emma shouted, holding Ben's hand high. His belly was bloated, as was Jake's and Danny's.

"You all get cookies, but the winner gets to be leader of your group." Ben managed a smug look in Jake and Danny's direction.

"Thank you, now you can go back to your tree house to recuperate!" Emma clapped her hands, and the Heroes disappeared.

"Those were gluten-free pancakes. I'm surprised they ate so many," Emma told the Sidekicks and Girls, shaking her head in surprise.

"Now, your challenge is different. Both teams must compete in a special contest I designed. It's called: Game On!"

**

* * *

**

Who thinks Tucker's going to win? Go on, raise your hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! After two snow days full of Sims 2 Pets, Harry Potter, and Spider-Man movie marathons, I'm back!  
Thanks to Luiz4200 and futureauthor13 for reviewing my last chapter.  
Some business to attend to.  
Luiz4200: I haven't seen that episode due my lack of cable. Sorry.  
futureauthor13: My idea of a joke. You spotted it! Well done, you get a whole bunch of smoothies! Wait, we're all out of smoothies? Then strawberry shakes! Yay!**

* * *

Game On!

In an Iowan forest near Muscatine-

Spud, Tucker, Sam, Trixie, Gwen, and Kevin had just realized their host had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Tucker asked. Emma shrugged.

"Something about homework."

Silence reigned.

_BANG!_

"Okay everybody, I'm baack!" Claire shouted. Emma walked over to Claire.

"Would it be all right if I helped you judge?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you that question myself," Claire replied. Then she turned to the Girls and Sidekicks.

"Here are the rules."

"One: No cheating. Emma and I will make sure you don't."

"Two: No use of the internet is allowed."

"WHAT?" shouted Tucker. Emma and Claire shrugged.

"Three: If you suffer from epilepsy, I will get a replacement."

"Who's the replacement?" Gwen asked.

"Spider-Man." **(A/N I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel Comics does)**

"Cool," Emma, the Comic Collector, said.

"However, to my knowledge, none of you suffer from epilepsy."

"I do!" Kevin's hand shot into the air.

"No you don't," Emma said to him, hands on her hips.

Kevin's hand lowered slowly.

"Now, Game On!"

* * *

Five minutes later-

Two flat screens were sitting in the clearing with a PS2, a Wii, and Rock Band connected to them. There were also two computers, with Spore on the screen.

"You ready?" Claire asked. She looked behind her, in the forest, where Spider-Man was waiting. He would present the prize.

The Girls and Sidekicks nodded.

"Good. Now, the first challenge is: Need for Speed! With Trixie and Kevin pitted against each other, this is bound to be fun!"

* * *

Two minutes later-

Trixie and Kevin were sitting in front of one of the TVs on bean bags Claire had fetched. Emma was setting up the next game while Claire watched the two speeders, making sure they didn't cheat.

"Go Trixie!" Sam shouted.

"Go, Kevin, go!" Spud yelled.

They were on the second lap, the third lap. With a loud _ZOOM_, Kevin raced across the finish line seconds before Trixie.

"Kevin wins!" Claire shouted.

* * *

Another two minutes later-

Spud and Sam were playing WiiSports on the Wii. So far, Spud was losing.

"Yes!" Sam shouted as she scored another strike on bowling.

"Sam wins!" Emma shouted.

Trixie and Gwen enveloped her in a huge hug. It had been touch-and-go for a while, but Sam had finally thrown that strike and won.

* * *

Yet another two minutes later-

Tucker was fighting an alien on the computer.

"Die, alien, die!" he shouted. Finally, his alien defeated the other alien. Gwen groaned as her alien was killed again. She was really bad at Spore. After a few more minutes, Tucker's alien evolved to Tribal Stage, and Claire said that he had won.

"Yes!" Tucker's fist punched the air. Then he turned and saw the ghost of a smile lingering around Emma's lips. An identical one played about Claire's face.

"Next, Rock Band."

* * *

And another two minutes later-

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret," Gwen sang into the microphone. Claire had chosen the song. The groups among themselves had chosen who would do what part.

Trixie and Sam had bickered over who would play the guitar for a while, but finally Trixie played the guitar and Sam played the drums.

Kevin played the drums.

Spud played the guitar, and Tucker sang.

"Dirty little secret," he screeched into the mike.

Luckily, it was over soon.

Emma and Claire stuck their fingers in their ears in an attempt to stop them ringing.

Needless to say, the Girls won.

However, it was a tie.

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked. Claire smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

Two hours later-

Claire and Emma came out of the forest, each holding what appeared to be old, yellowed pieces of paper.

"What-"

"You're next task," Emma said, talking over Tucker, "Is this. Claire, give it to them."

Claire clapped her hands and the forest grew dark. A large screen descended from the heavens, and writing appeared on it.

"Here's the story."

Here is what the story said:

'Last night, Spider-Man was in Muscatine, Iowa. He had planned on proposing to Mary Jane there, but as he and M.J. walked toward the lit up bridge, Spider-Man and Mary Jane were kidnapped separately. Your mission is to find out what happened to Peter Parker and his girlfriend, and rescue them.'

Claire clapped her hands again and the screen rose back into the sky as the forest grew bright again.

"So that's your mission. Emma and I have maps to give you. These will assist you on your search. Think of it as a treasure hunt," she offered.

"Claire and I will be patrolling the forest. If something happens, we will know immediately." Emma handed the two maps she was holding to the Sidekicks, and Claire gave hers to the Girls.

They all stood around, staring at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Claire asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"GO GO GO!"

As the two teams tore off into the forest, they heard Emma shout behind them.

"Oh, and the Sidekicks won by .05 points."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for all the waiting everyone. Finals and everything… so I am beginning with a wonderful new chapter that brings even more characters into play. These two new characters will be in my upcoming Teen Titan fanfic (hopefully).  
I don't own the characters except the ones of my own creation, blah de blah de blah.  
Read and enjoy!  
Oh, and thanks to futureauthor13 for giving me this idea.

* * *

**

The Superheroes-to-be

Or

The Puzzle Apprentices

In an Iowan forest near Muscatine-

"Woot!" The loud shout echoed through the forest, sending birds flying as Claire danced in a clearing to loud music on her MP3 with Emma.

"Yeah, Muscatine!" Claire shouted, waving her hands in the air. Then, when the music changed to her favorite song, she and Emma stopped dancing. Emma sat on the ground, eager to watch the show.

"Oh, wait." Claire clapped her hands, and her friends futureauthor13 and Zodaic Sefirosu were there too. Claire began to lip-sync, doing choreography to match the song.

"_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon…" _**(A/N I don't own "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down)**

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest-

Sam stopped running. She had heard two voices arguing. Trixie and Gwen slowed down too and looked at the Goth girl curiously.

"Shh." Sam put a finger to her lips and began to walk quietly toward two bushes. The voices were easy to hear from there, and there was a small gap in between the leaves for Sam to peer through.

"How did we end up here?" a girl was shouting in a Cockney accent, waving her hands around. "I thought you said we were going to London!"

"Allison, calm down," said the boy next to her. He too had a Cockney accent. "I don't know what intercepted my teleportation spell, but I'm sure we'll be in Britain soon."

"You know," said the girl, lowering her voice a bit, but not calming down in the slightest. "I didn't even want to go to London. But you wanted to visit Professor Layton and Flora, and we had to leave Firefly and Spider-Girl in charge of Central City. I _know_ that Central City's going to be a real fine mess when we get back."

"You _know_?" the boy asked quietly. The girl, Allison, seemed to regret what she had said. She immediately calmed down. Her accent disappeared without a trace.

"No, Luke. I'm sorry." Sam looked at Gwen and Trixie. Apparently, if Allison _knew_ something (whatever that was), it was bad.

"It's okay, Allison. I know that you wanted to check on your brother instead."

"No, Luke. It's fine. I just wanted to check because… Well… You've seen Garfield before. You know how irresponsible he can be." Luke smiled.

"Allison, Beast Boy is the definition of irresponsible. In the dictionary, it says, 'Synonyms: Beast Boy, Allison's twin brother.'" Allison laughed.

"Okay, now that we're both feeling better, I think that we can drop by London and pay the good professor a visit."

"Um, excuse me." Sam had walked out of the bushes. Suddenly, she was on the ground a split second later, her arms pinned behind her back.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Allison shouted, her Cockney accent suddenly back in full force.

"Stop it!" Gwen and Trixie had emerged from the bushes as well. Allison looked to Luke.

"You in the mood?" she asked.

"I'm always in the mood. Actually, I'm not just in the mood, I'm in the zone."

"Well then, let's let 'em have it!" Allison released Sam and stood back to back with Luke. Then Gwen came hurtling out of the sky, throwing her energy beams or whatever it was everywhere.

"Looks like someone knows how to play," said Allison gleefully, and she charged after Gwen. Plants rose from the grounds as she ran, and her brown hair seemed to melt into green, along with her skin. Meanwhile, Sam and Trixie were engaging Luke in combat, but sorely losing. The reason they were losing was 1) he was trained in hand-to-hand combat (not to mention fencing) by Allison, and 2) he had magic.

In the end, the two thirteen year olds won. They won against three people that were older than they were. It was obvious that they did this a lot.

"Okay, so now tell us why you're here and why you're spying on us."

"We didn't want to be here. We were kidnapped and taken here against our will. Some psycho named Claire did it."

"You know Claire?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do! She was the one who encouraged me to go find Luke. And when I found Luke, everything sort of fell into place. Now, we're the best teen superheroes out there. Not to mention the best puzzle solvers. Am I right Luke?"

"Well, I still say that the professor is better at puzzle solving, but we're definitely second best." The green was melting away from Allison again. Her hair was dark brown and her skin Caucasian quickly.

"It's debatable."

"Not with you. I never debate with you."

"Except about the Somali pirates that were really robots…"

"And had tuberculosis…"

"And were impersonating Santa Claus!" they finished together, laughing. It was obviously an inside joke.

"Well, if you know Claire, you can't be too bad," Allison said. The bonds that were wrapping them suddenly disappeared.

"Thanks. I'm Gwen Tennyson."

"Sam Manson."

"Trixie."

Allison ogled at Gwen. She looked over at Luke, who was surprised as well.

"_The _Gwen Tennyson?"

"Yeah. You've heard of me, then?"

"Have I ever!"

Luckily, she didn't elaborate on how she had heard of Gwen Tennyson, which was a long-winded explanation involving the Plumbers, Spider-Girl, and gluten-free toast.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Luke asked them after he had conjured up a bunch of poofs for them to sit on.

The three girls explained.

"And now we have to find Spider-Man and Mary Jane," Trixie finished. Allison laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Mary Jane and Spider-Man have already been married. Their daughter, Spider-Girl, is currently one of my best friends, even though she's sixteen years old."

"Then what…?"

"Sounds like a puzzle to me," Luke said. Allison stared at him, then hit herself in the forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before? That's why Claire intercepted that transporting spell! So we could solve the puzzle for the first people to come along! And I'm beginning to sound like Professor Layton!" She and Luke chuckled.

"Just give us some time. We'll have this puzzle solved before you can say Kryptonite."

"Why Kryptonite?"

"Why not?"

Being unable to answer this logical reply, the girls waited while the two teen superheroes put their heads together and puzzled over the puzzle. Or riddled over the riddle, if you will.

"Okay, the real location of the treasure is approximately .48 miles away, sitting on top of that _HUGE_ gingko tree," Allison announced a few minutes later, pointing to said gingko tree.

"How do we…"

"How you get it, I have no idea. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are having tea with a professor of archeology at Gressenheller University. Farewell, and good day." Allison looked over at Luke. "Beam me up, Scotty!" They disappeared with a chuckle. **(A/N I don't own Star Trek)**

"My word. What interesting fellows," Gwen said in a British accent. Sam and Trixie looked at her, then laughed and headed toward the gingko tree.

* * *

**For those of you that don't know, Luke, Professor Layton, and Flora are all characters in an extremely addicting game called "Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box". It is very good and full of brainteasers. I definitely recommend it, but Level-5 owns it, not me. Allison Logan, Beast Boy's twin sister, is my own creation.  
Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahem, the usual disclaimer stuff and blah di bladdidy blah. I don't own it or anything and stuff. Whatever. Time for the fun part now!

* * *

**

Floodnadoes and Fire-breathing-mice, not to mention Ferris wheels out of control

In Iowa, near Muscatine-

Claire yawned as she played on her DS.

"Okay, let's see. Move this over there, then over here, and aha!" Her Nintendo DS gave a triumphant little beep as she smiled. "There, that puzzle's done, now what to do…" She looked around. Emma had left to go back to NYC. Something about a leprechaun dispute. The Heroes were still in their treehouse, and Claire was beginning to get slightly bored.

"Know what? I think it's time for a little mix-up," she said to herself as she stood up.

"_Professor, what was that?" _asked her DS. She looked down at it and closed the blue game system. She could watch the video later. It was time for some fun.

"Okay, Heroes. You can play now. Tomorrow, hmm, I don't think they'll still be here tomorrow. I'll bring them back in a little while, though." Claire smiled at her DS. "Ferris wheels or trains? No, neither. Something better." The Heroes suddenly found themselves out of their treehouse and in the forest.

"Okay, contestants!" boomed Claire's voice from all around them. "The Girls have won the treasure chest. Well done! Next, I want everyone to find themselves back to their treehouse before, oh let's say two. I have play rehearsal then, and Emma will take over for me, if not Emma then a friend of mine called Allison Logan. Girls, you've met her. Now, find your way back!" There was a sort of fizzling sound, as though an intercom was being turned off. Everyone was in a different place, and very far from the clearing. They had worse to come.

"_The only person to have seen the Elysian box… is you!"_

"_What? Flora? Whoa!" _ Claire watched as video on her DS resumed. She really liked this game.

* * *

With the Girls-

"All right then, let's head back. Which way was it?" Sam had seized control of the group, and no one had protested.

"I think it was that way," Gwen said, pointing.

"Okay then, let's head that way and hope no obstacles reveal themselves." However, this was a jinx, as the obstacle fell out of the sky. Right in front of them.

* * *

With the Heroes-

"We should probably do that," said Danny, looking around for the source of the loud voice. "Are there like speakers in the trees or something?"

"She probably uses magic," said Jake, who was inspecting a bush.

"Or alien tech," added Ben, who was looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Hmm, Allison Logan. That name's sort of familiar," said Ben, still contemplating the blue yonder. It was lucky he didn't know why, because then he would have told the other two boys. It was a rather long-winded explanation involving UFOs, smoothies, chili fries, and an aversion to vegetarianism.

"What's that?" asked Danny, abandoning his fruitless search and pointing to what seemed to be a white river flowing toward them.

"It's just a bunch of mice," Ben said, dismissing it.

"Just ignore them, Danny. They'll go around us," added Jake. However, the white mass continued on its path right toward them.

"Just ignore it," Jake repeated, though he sounded slightly worried.

The next thing any of them knew, Danny had been pulled under the writhing mass.

"Whoa!"

"Go Ghost, Danny!" Jake shouted.

"I can't!"

"What?" Jake tried to grab the hand that was reaching up from the white river.

"Ouch!" He pulled his hand back quickly. He looked up at Ben.

"They can breath fire!"

"Well, so can't you?"

"I don't want to burn them. I might accidentally hurt Danny!"

"Good point." They two looked at each other, their eyes wide. Then they realized that the white river had ended and was moving away from them.

"Come on! We've got to get Danny!" The two boys ran after the moving, fire-breathing mass.

* * *

With the Sidekicks-

"Okay, let's go then." Tucker was walking away when he stopped suddenly.

"Um, which way do we go?"

"That way."

"No, that way." Kevin and Spud were pointing in different directions.

"Um…"

"How about we go in the opposite direction of that thing that's heading toward us?" asked Tucker, sounding slightly hysterical. Kevin and Spud looked at what it was. It appeared to be a wall of water, like a tsunami. However, there was a large twister right behind it, spinning rapidly and picking up some of the water as it did so.

"A flood," whispered Kevin. He couldn't attack a natural disaster.

"No, a tornado," disagreed Tucker.

"A floodnado," said Spud in awe.

"Let's go!" They began to run.

* * *

With the Girls-

Sam, Trixie, and Gwen stared at the Ferris wheel that had just fallen out of the sky. It was your normal everyday Ferris wheel, except for the fact that it had just fallen out of the heavens like a gift from above.

However, all three had a feeling that this wasn't a gift from above. They were right. With a loud creak, it began to move. Right. Toward. Them.

"Run!" shouted Gwen, and they did.

* * *

With the Heroes and the fire-breathing mice-

"How many of these awful little beasts are there?" panted Ben. He and Jake were getting tired of chasing after the mice.

"No clue." They kept on running, and then two presents fell out of the sky.

"Skateboards!" Jake shouted happily. They were followed by two helmets.

"Heroes, Emma Long managed to convince me to grant you a boon, as your obstacle is more difficult. It wouldn't have been if you had gotten out of the way, though. So, it's your own darn fault you're in this mess. Good luck," boomed Claire's voice from around them. They were reminded to wear their helmets, and then with a fizzing sound, the intercom turned off.

"Okay then, let's go!" The two remaining heroes strapped on their helmets and boarded quickly to make up time for what they had lost.

* * *

With the Girls-

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Trixie had accidentally run into Tucker.

"You watch where you're going!"

"Guys, we were running for a reason," shouted Gwen, who had caught up. The Ferris wheel was still right behind them.

"Yeah, we have to keep moving," added Spud, who was there too.

"I didn't know we were having a friendly little get together," said Kevin rudely as he saw the group.

"What's going on?" asked Sam, who had caught up finally.

"I don't know," shouted five people at her.

"Okay," Sam said defensively.

"It's the floodnado!" shouted Spud suddenly, pointing the odd natural disaster that was coming up behind them.

"It's the Ferris wheel!" shouted Sam, pointing to the carnival ride that was creaking toward them.

The six people looked at each other.

"AAHH!" screamed six voices together as they ran off in one large pack.

* * *

In the clearing-

"Go on, fight! Fight!" Claire shouted at her DS eagerly. "Ooh, I love a good swordfight." Then she heard the distinct sound of her fire-breathing mice. "Ahh, so they're almost here. I wonder if they've gotten Danny out of there…"

She examined the swarm as it flooded past her and sighed. "No, they didn't. Mice, leave the ghost boy on the ground and return to your positions." The mice did as they were told. Danny lay panting on the ground.

"Hi," said Claire, examining him. "You're not injured. Not even burnt. Wow, my mice must really like you."

"Then why'd they do that to me?" he asked, sitting up.

"Their orders were to take the first person they came across into hostage and bring the person to me."

"Okay…" Ben and Jake skated into the clearing.

"Danny! You're all right!"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Just then, the six screaming people came into the clearing as well, followed by the floodnado and out of control Ferris wheel.

Claire waved a hand and they disappeared.

"So, do the Girls want to open the chest?" she asked.

"What?"

"I said, 'Do the Girls want to open the chest?'"  
"Oh, I suppose so."

"Just so you know, I changed the rules. Unless somebody objects, once you open the chest, we will learn who the winners are. So, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

The Girls opened the chest gingerly and gasped at what they saw.

* * *

**So? What does everyone think? Who will win? Will it be:  
The Sidekicks,  
The Heroes,  
Or The Girls?  
Who will be the triumphant winners?  
Find out... In the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**So, is this the end?" you ask, trying to hold back tears.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" I thunder happily. The epilogue is the end, and that's the next chapter. Hee hee.  
I don't own DP, AD:JL Ben 10, or any of the other copyrighted stuff.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Umm… So who're the winners?

In a deciduous forest in Iowa-

The three girls peered eagerly into the box. The girl from England suppressed a giggle. Then Gwen, Trixie, and Sam looked up at the same time.

"A Ravenclaw badge?" Sam asked, being well read. Allison burst out laughing.

"Psyche!" she choked out in between gasps for breath.

"So, who're the winners?" Danny asked.

"Oh, right. The winners…" Allison's voice trailed off for a moment and she looked dreamily into space.

"Excuse me?" Gwen said.

"What! Oh, sorry. That happens," Allison said apologetically, coming back to Earth with an almost audible thud.

"Um… So who're the winners?" Sam pressed.

"The winners…" Allison looked over at the boy next to her. He was examining Claire's Nintendo DS and taking out the cartridge.

"Hey…" he began, but Allison slapped his hand and the DS cartridge went flying.

"Whoa!" Kevin caught it.

"Here ya go. Now tell us. Who are the winners?" Kevin demanded, handing the game cartridge over.

"Thanks. Luke, could you try to think a bit? What did Claire say…" Allison said, trailing off again before she could end her question with a question mark.

* * *

In DragonPrincess19's room-

DragonPrincess19 was very happy. So happy, in fact, that she was practically glowing. And it wasn't because her fanfic was coming along so well. It was something else…

"Man, I'm using a lot of …'s," she said casually to her pet rodents.

"Squeak."

"Good point. I should probably get back to typing. Anyway, what is it with Allison today?"

* * *

Back in the story-

_Pop! _An Asian girl with black and lavender hair popped into existence.

"Hi, everybody," she said, waving at everyone, especially her twin brother. Allison was brought back to Earth with another jolt.

"_Guten Tag_, Emma," she said cheerfully. Luke looked from the British girl to the Asian one.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked finally.

"Claire."

"Of course."

"So, Emma, why are you here?"

"To reveal who the winners are. Claire had a feeling you might forget." Allison had the grace to look sheepish.

"And the winners are-"

* * *

With DragonPrincess19-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the author interrupted, waving her arms around.

"I've got a phone call, just a sec."

"I'm back! Here we go."

* * *

In the story again-

"The winners are-"

"Ben Tennyson, Spud whateveryourlastnameis-"

"Hey!"

"-and Samantha Mason," finished a Claire that was walking out of the trees. She was carrying a long stick that was coated with ice.

"Sorry I'm late," she added, speaking to Emma and Allison. Allison was trying to snatch Claire's DS back from Luke. Claire held up the long icy stick. "This is the reason why."

"Luke, let go!" Claire then saw the struggling over her DS.

"Hey! That's mine!" She snapped her fingers, and the game system disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" asked Luke, looking around.

"To my room," Claire said with a finality that assured Luke he wasn't going to be allowed near her room, or even her house, any time soon.

"Wait," interrupted Tucker. "I thought that you said it was a team that would win." Claire stared at him.

"Yes, a team did win. That new one that I just made," she said as though it was obvious.

"But you said that one of the teams that we were in before would win," argued Tucker.

"Someone's a sore loser," sniggered Allison behind her hands to Luke, who grinned. Tucker glared at the British pair.

"No, I never _said _that," said Claire with the pain of explaining 1 plus 1 equals 2 to a very thick-headed toddler. "I _implied _it. There is a difference." Tucker and the rest of the losers (well, the winners too, I suppose) stared at the girl.

"What are we waiting for?" she finally asked them, holding her arms wide.

"For you to let us teleport out of this forest," grumbled Luke. Allison glared at him.

"He's got a point." Danny jumped at the option to argue against his girlfriend going to a water park with two boys, both of whom were not him.

"Sore losers, stop your bickering!" Danny glared at Ben, who glared back.

"Bye, everyone!" Claire said cheerfully, waving at them. Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Spud, Trixie, and Jake stared at her as she clapped her hands.

Then, they could no longer stare at her, as they had all disappeared.

"Well, bye Allison, Emma, and Luke," she said equally cheerfully.

"I'll see you when the next compete is," Emma promised.

"You can count me in," chirped the excitable Allison.

"You won't see me," said Luke grumpily.

"Wow, Luke, for a gentleman, you aren't acting very gentlemanly," Allison told him. He stared at her, and finally tugged the brim of his hat down to hide his face.

"Fine, I'll be there too," he mumbled. Allison beamed.

Claire clapped her hands, and they were all gone from the forest in Iowa.

**

* * *

  
So, what'd you think?**

**The epilogue is next!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Yay! Oh, right. I don't own AD:JL, DP, Ben 10, or Star Wars  
*begins to hum the Star Wars theme song*

* * *

**

Epilogue: Is Laughter Really the Best Medicine?

In Central City-

Allison and Luke appeared in front of their house in Central City. Luke was very grumpy, but Allison was glowing, and not with radiation (unlike her housemate, Ryan).

"Luke, cheer up!" she said happily as she opened the door.

"No."

"Whatever."

* * *

A few minutes later, still in Central City-

Luke was on the computer, looking up sweet potatoes.

"Yams are better than sweet potatoes," said a voice behind him. "You should try yams." Luke looked over his shoulder.

"Hi, May."

"May, Luke, come here."

"Why?" Luke asked, refusing to leave the computer. May left and Luke could hear a bit of whispering and a burst of laughter from May.

"Luke, come here," May said.

"Fine!" He joined Ryan and May at the bottom of the staircase. A door opened on the landing above. Star Wars music blasted from it. Specifically, Darth Vader's theme music. A figure in a black cloak swept out of the room. The figure was also wearing a Vader helmet. The figure swept down the stairs and stopped in front of Luke.

"Luke, I am your father," the person said.

Laughter. As Allison took off the helmet, her face flushed, she noticed that even Luke was laughing. She grinned and began to laugh with everyone else.

"So, I guess laughter is the best medicine for the dumps, eh, Luke?" Ryan asked the British boy, who was grinning.

"This time, it was."

* * *

At Fun City, in Iowa-

Sam, Ben, and Spud were having a great time. Well, Sam and Spud were. So far, Sam had beaten them both at Go-Carts, laser tag, and received far more tickets from the arcade than both of them put together.

"Don't be sore losers," she said as she turned in her tickets.

"Don't be bitter," she told them as she got another round of laser tag ready.

"No!" Ben said angrily. Sam laughed.

"Where's Spud?" she asked, stopping and turning around.

"I'm here," said Spud, who was running toward them, carrying a large armful of tickets. "I got the jackpot," he told them unnecessarily.

"Good for you," Sam said, laughing at the look on Ben's face.

"Laughter isn't always the best medicine," Ben grumped.

* * *

In Bellwood, California-

Gwen and Kevin had appeared right outside Mr. Smoothie, where they had vanished before.

"That was fun," said Gwen, reminiscing about the past day or so.

"I don't think so."

"Kev, don't be a sore loser. I looked like you had fun. And anyway, imagine Ben stuck with that Goth girl and the weirdo from New York." She had said this to cheer him up. Kevin grinned.

"Yeah."

Gwen nearly chuckled, but didn't.

"So, you want to go to a car show?" Kevin asked her as they walked away.

This time, Gwen really did laugh.

* * *

In NYC-

Trixie and Jake had appeared just a few seconds before Emma.

"It looked like you guys had a great time," she said to them.

"Yeah. Sam and Gwen were cool," Trixie said.

"What about you Jake?"

"Well, we skated a bit…"

"Jake, you are such a sore loser." Emma said, chuckling.

"Hey, I totally deserved to win…" Jake began, then noticed that Emma and Trixie were walking away.

"Wait up!" Emma laughed again.

* * *

In Amity Park-

"Ben better stay away from Sam, and that potato boy better too," growled Danny.

"Dude, there is no way that Spud would ever try to hit on Sam," Tucker said.

"How do you know?"

"He isn't the type."

"Sure…"

* * *

With the author-

"Darn," DragonPrincess19 said. "The last one didn't have laughter. Whatever." She turned to her audience.

"So, what do you think? _Is_ laughter really the best medicine?"

**

* * *

The end!**


End file.
